Be Brave Little One
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: A young Harry thinks on whether or not someone is out there waiting for him to hold and keep safe. Technically a songfic, but not entirely. Response to the HPFC Challenge The Disney Song Challenge


_**Be Brave Little One**_

_**I own neither Harry Potter nor the film the Rescuers. They belong to their own companies.**_

_**This is a response to a challenge on HPFC; the Disney Song Challenge. I got 'Someone's Waiting for You' from the Rescuers.**_

Five-year-old Harry Potter sat in the bedroom he had called his own for as long as he could remember. His light was on and the door to his room was closed – locked he believed since Dudley was watching a new movie Aunt Marge had gotten him when she went cross the pond to the States.

He could hear the film from where he sat in the cupboard under his aunt and uncle's stairs. It was an odd film – nothing that seemed like would keep Dudley actually interested – but Harry liked it. From what he listened to, it was about a bunch of mice having their own society where they rescued kids.

Sometimes Harry wished he could be rescued from his aunt and uncle's house. They let their own son lounge around in his jammies all day eating tarts and biscuits as he watched movie after movie. He sometimes wished that he could just sit in _his _jammies all day and just watch films like his cousin, but instead, Aunt Petunia had him cooking breakfasts and washing dishes and tending to her garden. Things Harry wasn't very particular to.

Harry stopped his daydreaming and focused on the sounds of the film. So far, mice named Bianca and Bernard were to rescue an orphaned girl by the name of Penny. They were to fly on a bird to the where the girl was and had crashed due to fireworks. It had seemed he missed quite a bit when he was lost in his own thoughts, for when he came back to, he listened really hard and some odd woman by the name of Aunt Medusa was talking to the girl.

"_But I tried hard as I could. Honest."_ Harry heard Penny say on the telly. The poor girl sounded sad to him as her Aunt told her that she knew Penny was trying really hard. But had to try harder – though he didn't think she was really Penny's aunt as Penny had then asked to go back to the orphanage.

When Penny was done talking to the so-called Aunt, a song started to come on. Harry paid very good attention to it and slowly found himself wishing he had someone to love him. He wondered if there was someone out there, waiting for him to come home. He knew it was useless as his parents had died in a car crash and his Aunt Petunia was his only family now. Still, he had hope that there might be someone out there, wishing to be able to hold Harry in their arms and keep him safe from his aunt and uncle and Dudley.

Harry frowned at that thought. He knew there was no one out there for him; no one looking for an ungrateful brat as Uncle Vernon likes to call him. He knew he had to be brave; he had to keep his chin up. Maybe one day he'd be able to get away from his mean relatives and live on his own somewhere enchanting and wonderful. Maybe even somewhere he could call home. Harry liked that and let his frown slip into a small smile.

The song was long over with now, but he had dismissed the rest of the film in exchange for thinking on the lyrics of the song. He said his prayers every night that someone would come rescue him; that maybe his faith in loved ones would take him away. He knew it was foolish to think it, but it was always nice to think that someone heard his wishes.

Someone was waiting for him; it was as simple as that. He just needed to figure out who was waiting for him and whether or not they would love him like he hoped to be loved.

**Author's Note:** Not my best, but not my worst either. It's easy to get into a five-year-old's head… it's a tad more difficult getting into a five-year-old Harry Potter's head. Oh well, like it? Love it? Hate it even? Let me know, please? I only get better with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Also, this is unbeta'd so let me know if you find any errors. Or if you want to proofread it, go right ahead.


End file.
